After
by AllyouneedisLove49887
Summary: Lulu wonders what will happen to the casts bonds once How to Rock ends. The answer? You'll just have to read to find out. Mulu Max/Lulu one-shot. Minor Noah/Halston. Sorry if I murderded it.


**A/N: Hey guys, it's me again, this time with a Mulu one-shot. Guess what? I ship Mulu. And not just because of Zevie, but because I think their friendship is absolutely adorable. I think that Max and Victoria Justice have a cute friendship too, though. Ok, try to cut back on this A/N. I want to give a shout out to Marie (ukuleleT on here and LuluA_Fan on Twitter.) who is a huge Luan (Luan= Lulu Antariksa and Ryan Potter.) shipper because I put a reference in here. I decided since she's my cyber bestie and she told me to write a Mulu story, I give her a favor. Love ya, Swagga Sis! Haha. I wrote this because it was something new and I love reading Mulu stories, this is just a one-shot, but I have a multi-chapter type of thing planned for later.**

**Quick shout out to aworldwellneverfind! She wrote "How to Rock The End" which I believe was the first Mulu fanfic on this site. It was absolutely amazing and I loved it. It's what inspired me (and many others) to write this.**

**Enjoy! **

**I don't own How to Rock, the actors that play the characters, any other famous people, or anything in this story other than the plotline =).**

**After**

She didn't know what would happen after, after the show ended. The news that How to Rock was ending hit her like a brick. She loved the show, working on the show, the people on the show, but it wasn't just How to Rock ending that got her worried.

She was worried about the people she worked with. She was worried that after the show ended they'd lose their bonds. Sam was planning on releasing an album soon and becoming the next Vanessa Hudgens, not to mention acting in her new ABC Family show, titled: "Kryptonite." **(I made this up, don't expect this to happen, although it would be cool if it did.) **Cymphonique was going to star in a new action movie, and was also planning on releasing a hip hop album, and maybe acting in more movies and TV shows. Halston was going to star in 2 new movies, and also was planning to guest star on a few TV shows, including The Big Bang Theory, where she'll play Penny's little sister. **(Again, making everything up.) **Noah and Chris had "You Gotta See This." And Noah had booked several movie roles, whereas Chris was planning to rap on Cymphonique's album. They were all busy, no doubt about that.

And Max. Max was who she most worried about. He was on tour, and even though he was almost done he was planning on releasing an album soon, and also keeping up on his acting, landing several movie roles, all the lead male. He was so busy she wasn't even sure she was going to be able to talk to him anymore. And she was maybe a little bit in love with him.

She shakes her head. She has been in love with Max basically since when they met .She got over him and dated Ryan Potter for a while, but she realized they didn't work romantically. They were still good friends, they just didn't work as a couple. It made her realize Max was 'the one' and she was never going to get over him. She wasn't usually that type of girl, but oh well.

She also usually wasn't the jealous type of girl, but somehow she often found herself jealous when Max was around other girls, which was a lot. Ali's a great girl, but she just doesn't think she and Max worked together. Or maybe she was just jealous. But, anyway, when she heard they broke up for some reason she was a bit happy. She has no idea why. Or maybe she does.

The entire cast was planning on going bowling tonight, and that is why she was so nervous, Because she would be seeing him for the first time in months. He cancelled his tour that night to hang out with them, which was really sweet. But still she was nervous.

As she drove up to the bowling alley, the jitters in her stomach died down. _It's just Max. _She thought. _It's not like he's an alien or something._

She entered the bowling alley, in her gray skinny jeans, navy blue t-shirt, white lace oversized sweater, and black converse. She had on her aviators and her shoulder-length brown hair with highlights was in waves, as usual. She walks in to find Cymphonique and Sam standing by one of the round purple tables. Nique waved excitedly.

"Hi!" she exclaims. Lulu laughs.

Cymphonique was wearing a white cropped hello kitty t-shirt with fringe, and underneath that a black lace tank top. She also had on light wash skinny jeans with studs, and bedazzled black high top sneakers with bright neon pink laces. Her long and silky black hair was straightened and she also had on black oversized nerd glasses and false eyelashes. Sam had on a greenish floral shirtdress, with a ten suede belt and tan high heels.

Lulu looks behind them to see Noah and Chris coming from the snack bar, holding drinks on a tray. They high 5 her when they come near and greet casually: "Hey!"

"Hey!" Lulu exclaims back. "I missed you guys!"

"You too." Agrees Noah.

"It sucks that they're cancelling How to Rock." Nique says solemnly, and Sam nods her head in agreement.

Lulu examines what Noah and Chris are wearing. Chris has on a blue t-shirt, tan cargo shorts, and black flip flops. Noah has on a purple and blue short sleeved plaid button down, and under that a purple t-shirt. He also had on tan cargo shorts and green sneakers.

Noah and Chris immediately start joking around when a blonde girl runs towards them. "Halst!" Sam squeals, spreading out her arms welcomingly.

"Sam!" Halston squeals back, accepting the hug. She then turns to Cymphonique, then Lulu, then Noah, then Chris, giving them each a hug. "I missed you guys so much!" she exclaims while squeezing Noah. Noah's cheeks are slightly pink from getting a bear hug from his crush. And she looked very pretty, in her light pink sleeveless mini dress with silver belt, high heels, clutch, bangles, and hoop earrings.

"I know right!" Cymphonique agrees. Chris adds: "Long time, no see."

"No kidding." Mutters Lulu.

"Speaking of, where's Max?" Noah asks no one in particular.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Lulu says, and she was.

"He's probably just a little late." Sam says.

"David's coming too, right?" Chris asks.

"Yep." Says Sam, looking at her black iPhone. "He just texted me saying he would be five minutes late because of a conference meeting.

"So, what should we get to eat?" Nique adds, changing the subject and opening another whole can of worms.

"Pizza." Chris instantly answers. If there was anything Kevin and Chris had in common, it was they're love of food, generally pizza. The cast roll their eyes.

"Okay, as long as we can get breadsticks, and pizza puffs!" Pipes up Halston.

"Yeah, I love those things!" Agrees Cymphonique. "What about buffalo wings?"

Chris rubs his stomach. "All of this sounds good to me."

Sam randomly asks: "Hey, why did we order coffee to drink?"

"Because Max would want coffee." Noah states.

"Coffee at a bowling alley?" questions Nique, and she and Lulu giggle.

"Max loves coffee." Says Lulu. "He can't live without it. And can you blame him?"

The cast shakes their heads. All of them had a passionate love for coffee.

"Where is Max anyway?" Cymphonique questions.

"Yeah, David said he was going to be a little late, but he doesn't have an excuse." Sam says.

"David what?" David asks, coming up to the table and sitting down besides Lulu."

"Max hasn't shown up yet." Sam informs. "And we were wondering why.

David shakes his head understandingly and adds; "I hope you got me a Fribble." **(I know for a fact David loves Fribbles after a tweet he sent me.) **The cast rolls their eyes at the show's writer's obsession with the frothy drink.

"Guys." Says Halston suddenly, who had been staring down at her white iPhone. "I think I know where Max is."

"Where?!" Yells Lulu, a little too fast. Everyone looks at her oddly, and she looks down, mumbling: "Sorry."

Halston shows them the photo, which was on instagram. It was of Max, in a light purple short sleeved button down, dark purple tee, dark wash jeans, and black combat boots. He was sitting on a black chair by a granite black bar, and in the background was a red brick well with pictures on it. The lighting was dim, and it was obviously a club. On his lap was Victoria **(I love VJ, just using her cause I need somebody.)** in a black leather vest with studs, a black lace camisole, and a tight red mini skirt with black high heeled boots. Her hair was iron straight and had on red lipstick. Lulu can't help but gasp sadly.

Noah pipes up: "I just got a text! From Max, I mean." He corrects.

Lulu frowns slightly. Usually when Max texted someone, it was her. This reminds her of when he forgot her birthday, and she tries not to cry.

"And it says…." Nique prods.

"Oh!" Nelson exclaims.

"Okay." He clears his throat and reads:

**sorry guys, cant make it. club w/ victoria & company.**

The group sits in silence for awhile, and Chris breaks it by saying: "Come on, guys, I know Max couldn't make it, but can't we at least try to have fun?"

David nods. "We're not doing anything by just sitting here."

Cymphonique, Sam, and Noah nod, and Halston sighs and nods as well. They all look at Lulu, who just shrugs.

"Okay, take that as a yes." Noah says.

They start the bowling game, and every time Lulu starts to have fun she's caught off guard at the name blinking off at her on the screen:

MAX.

The group begins to have fun without her, and the food comes and Lulu can hardly eat. The cast is having so much fun, Lulu decides to sneak out.

She walks along the side of the dirt road, by herself, crying, without the man she loved by her side.

What she didn't see was a yellow buggy pull into the parking lot as she walked out, and a certain dark haired boy get out and see her walk away.

She ran down the dirt road, tears streaming down her face. She racks her mind.

After. Max. How to Rock. After. Max. After.

With the tears blurring her vision, she trips. She trips only to have someone catch her.

"Whoa there." Says a voice, a male. A male voice that sounds awfully familiar.

"Max?" she questions. And then, turning around and finding out it is indeed him, before he can respond, punches him in the face.

"Ow!" Max exclaims, bending over and clutching his face. "What was that for?!"

"For caring about Victoria and the band more than me." Lulu states. "For forgetting about me." She says, crying on that last part.

"Lulu….." he begins.

She turns away, and starts running. Max runs after her, catching up and grabbing her by the sleeves of her white lace sweater.

"No!" she exclaims. "I won't listen!"

By trying to pull away, she accidentally pulls them both down. Max falls on top of her, they're faces inches apart.

"Lulu, how could I ever forget about you?" he questions. "You're the most unforgettable girl I've ever met. All throughout the tour I couldn't stop thinking about you." He continues. "I broke up with Ali because of you. I couldn't get you off of my mind." He brings his finger to her cheek, caressing it.

He says softly: "I love you."

Lulu smiles. "I love you too."

"Can I ask you something?" Lulu asks, after a long period of silence.

Max nods. "Of course, baby."

Lulu rolls her eyes. "What will happen after How to Rock ends? To our bonds, I mean?"

Instead of replying with words, he presses his lips to hers. They're warm and gentle, and Lulu immediately starts kissing back.

They kiss for a while, and when they finally break apart, Max asks with a smirk: "Does that answer your question?"

Lulu nods. "It does."

And what would happen after How to Rock?

Happily Ever After.

**A/N: Okay, there you go, that little sucky one-shot, that's a only a little over 2,000 words. Sorry if it's terrible, I wrote the ending first and late at night on my iPod, then on my laptop. Not my best. But I love that ending a lot. Please review!**

**XOXO, Grace 3**


End file.
